Kaeru
by Superbi-Pera
Summary: Un USUK qui nous apprend à vivre sans ne jamais avoir de regrets.  Arthur n'arrive pas à se détacher du passé. Alfred fait de son mieux pour cacher sa souffrance.  Et toujours cette pluie torrentielle, tout comme cette nuit-là...
1. Ou comment perdre un sourire

Il pleut toujours en Angleterre.

Peut-être parce que je pense à toi.

Parce que tu me manque.

Parce que ton sourire me manque.

Seulement, le bonheur n'est pas éternel

Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, tu n'étais plus là.

« Attends ! »

Angleterre se redressa subitement. Haletant, transpirant.

Ses draps étaient trempés.

Ce même cauchemar, encore et toujours. Il glissa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

Angleterre leva le menton vers la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit et de grosses gouttes de pluie

Venaient se heurter contre la vitre de sa chambre dans un léger tapotement apaisant que provoquait le choc de la pluie contre le verre.

Il les observait. Ces petites perles d'eau qui coulaient ensemble un même chemin pour, à la fin, se séparer et partir dans deux directions opposées.

Il pleuvait aussi ce jour-là.

Arthur se contracta pour se mettre en position fœtale. Il plongea sa tête dans sa couverture, il ne voulait pas se rappeler des choses désagréables. Il luttait tant bien que mal à oublier cette nuit. Cette même nuit où la pluie où la pluie s'abattait. Où les larmes coulaient.

Le blond se leva. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il voulait boire, boire pour oublier, pour ne plus se soucier de rien.

Alfred n'était toujours pas couché à 3h30 du matin, « bon allez, j'arrête, mais une dernière partie ! » il s'était donc retrouvé à jouer à la console jusqu'au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il venait de perdre une énième fois et son écran de télé affichait un Game Over. Il posa sa manette pour s'allonger de tout son long sur la moquette beige.

« Eh ben, ça flotte on dirait.. »

Il n'avait jamais aimé le mauvais temps. La pluie, la neige, tout ça, c'était pas son truc.

Puis ses yeux divaguèrent ensuite vers la petite table basse située à quelques mètres de lui. Sur elle étaient posés un petit sac et un cadre photo.

Le sac contenait des scones qu'Angleterre lui avait donnés la veille

« Si tu n'en veux pas , tu n'as qu'à les donner à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Comment pourrait-il faire ça ? America se demandait si quelquefois, le cerveau d'Angleterre lui servait à quelque chose..

« .. Idiot d'Arthur.. »

Il regarda le petit cadre. La photo à l'intérieur en était une d'Arthur et lui quand il était enfant. Tous les deux souriaient, comme si rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Alfred pensa qu'il n'avait plus vu son sourire depuis cette nuit-là.


	2. Ou comment croire avoir tout perdu

**« DRIIIIIIIINNNNG »**

America fut subitement tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie rententissante du téléphone . Il se releva, manquant de perdre l'équilibre et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il prit le combiné et le porta à son oreille

« Allô ? »

* * *

><p>La porte de la maison d'Angleterre s'ouvrit dans un tumulte fracassant. Alfred entra, trempé et ruisselant, il n'avait visiblement pas pensé à prendre de parapluie avec lui.<p>

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Arthur , réponds-moi ! »

Il tenait maintenant fermement son confrère, à genoux au milieu de l'entrée, les yeux baissés par les épaules, le balançant légèrement mais avec fermeté d'avant en arrière.

« A-Alfred.. » répondit le jeune homme d'une voix caverneuse.

America stoppa net. Quelque chose venait lui émoustiller les narines. Cette odeur…

De l'alcool ?

« Mais Arthur, tu es complètement saoul ! »

Angleterre releva la tête. Ses joues étaient rougies par l'ivresse et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Une bouteille de whisky gisait à ses pieds. Il fronça les sourcils et fit une moue réprobatrice

« Je t'avais dit de ne plus jamais boire, tu ne supportes pas du tout l'alcool ! »

« C'est de ta faute d'abord ! T'avais qu'à ne pas me laisser ! »

Le blond soupira, enleva ses gants et essuya ses lunettes du revers de la manche. Il avait reçu un coup de fil d'Arthur le suppliant de vite venir car il se passait quelque chose de grave et voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec un alcoolique même pas foutu de s'excuser !

Rares étaient les fois où la moutarde lui montait au nez, mais là, il était vraiment énervé.

« Maintenant, je dois y aller. Et évites de m'appeler pour rien, tu veux. »

Il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la porte. Ses chaussures qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enlever dans la panique laissaient des marques boueuses sur le sol.

Il dirigeait sa main vers la poignée quand quelque chose le retint par la manche de son bras gauche. Angleterre s'était levé et tenait maintenant fermement son poignet.

« Tu m'abandonne encore ? »

Ce fut comme une sorte de décharge électrique qui parcourra le corps d'Alfred qui serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas admettre ce qu'il avait fait. Sobre ou pas, c'était toujours ses vrais sentiments qu'il exprimait dans son délire d'ivrogne. Et puis ses yeux.. Si il continuait à le regarder ainsi il allait...

Il allait regretter.

Regretter d'avoir commis ce qu'il savait avoir été une erreur dans le passé.

America était désespéré

« Lâche… Lâche-moi je t'en prie.. . »

Il agita son bras mais Arthur s'y agrippait fermement. Comme si.. Comme si Alfred était sa seule ressource.

« Tu ne veux pas revenir… Eh bien cette fois, c'est moi qui vais m'en aller. »

Et avant qu'Alfred ne s'en rende compte, celui qu'il avait quitté plusieurs années auparavant lui emboîta le pas pour se fondre pieds nus dans les ténèbres sans lune.


	3. Ou comment vivre sans regrets

Toute la scène s'était passée en un instant. Alfred n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, son corps agissait de toute façon déjà par lui-même et il se retrouvait maintenant à courir dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Ses bottes s'enfonçaient dans la boue pâteuse et éclaboussaient ses vêtements, mais il s'en fichait. La pluie s'abattait sur sa tête et s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements, mais il s'en fichait. Il suffoquait, à bout de force, essoufflé de cette course qui durait déjà depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, mais il s'en fichait, il devait continuer de courir.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas commettre une seconde fois la même faute.

C'était un chemin hors-sentier qui coupait par une grande forêt. America manqua de trébucher à plusieurs reprises mais il s'efforçait de ne pas tomber, car chaque seconde comptait. L'orage était arrivé depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, mais Alfred ne l'avait pas remarqué, occupé à rattraper ce qu'il avait déjà perdu une première fois.

Enfin, il vit quelque chose.

Enfin, au début, il ne n'aperçut rien, juste le noir devant lui, il continuait de courir. Puis le flash d'un éclair s'abattit non-loin de là. Il distingua devant lui un à-pic et une personne qui en tombait.

Cette personne, c'était Arthur.

Tout l'instant se déroula dans sa tête au ralentis, vous savez, le « slow motion » qu'on voit souvent dans les films.

« Arthur ! »

America se jeta au bord de la descente, pour rattraper fermement par le bras son ami sur le point de tomber. L'eau n'arrangeait pas les choses et son poignet glissait vers le bas. Mais il devait tenir bon, car il savait que si Arthur n'était plus, il n'aurait pas de raison d'exister.

Angleterre, lui, ne bougeait pas, il avait dû se cogner et s'évanouir car il ne montrait aucun signe de vie.

Alfred l'extirpa dans l'énergie du désespoir pour le laisser s'affaisser juste à côté de lui.

Il secoua énergiquement Angleterre pour tenter de le tirer de son inconscience.

« Arthur ! Oh je t'en prie Arthur, réveille-toi ! »

Angleterre ouvrit les yeux. Ses prunelles vertes fixaient maintenant son ancien protégé qui se tenait devant lui.

Sans même le savoir, de chaudes larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. America l'avait pris dans ses bras, le serrant comme si il aurait pu s'envoler.

Arthur lui rendit son étreinte. Alfred pouvait sentir les perles brulantes se mêler aux gouttes de pluie glacées couler sur son épaule. Un contact comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis une dizaine d'années.

« Alors pourquoi ? »

Le blond aux sourcils broussailleux se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte d'America.

« Pourquoi m'avoir laissé tout seul ? »

« Tu n'as jamais été seul ! »

Alfred avait répondu rapidement, sans vraiment avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire, presque en criant.

Il se raffermit quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait haussé la voix et qu'il vit les yeux fermés de frayeur se son amis.

« Depuis ce jour j'ai toujours pensé.. »

Il plongea une main dans les cheveux couleur de blé d'Arthur. Les yeux de celui-ci sombraient peu à peu dans le regard bleu océan d'Alfred.

« J'ai pensé que c'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie »

Arthur agrippa le tissu de son pantalon. Il avait été égoïste de penser qu'il souffrait seul de la solitude. America, se con côté, était aussi rongé par le regret.

Pourtant, Alfred avait toujours l'air heureux, avec les autres membres des forces alliées.

Il souriait dans la douleur.

Quelle triste méprise…

« Iggy, […] »

Oh, ce surnom… Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis tellement longtemps. Cela sonnait comme une vieille berceuse que l'on ne t'avait pas chanté depuis que tu étais petit et dont on en a toujours le lointain souvenir…

La suite de la phrase, un éclair en avait caché le son. Il avait pu distinguer quelque chose en lisant sur ses lèvres.

Mais avant qu'il n'eût le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement, Alfred s'était penché sur lui et avait déjà posé ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes.

« Rentrons à la maison. »

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le mot de la fin:<span>**

Enfin voila, cette petite ficounette est terminée. J'espère que vous aurez passé du bon temps à la lire. En tout cas tout ça pour vous dire que vivre sans avoir de regrets c'est dur, c'es sûr. Mais ça vous rendra l'existence beaucoup plus facile. Alors faites ce que vous aimez et profitez de la vie, d'accord?

Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette fiction jusqu'au bout. Vraiment.

Post-Scriptum: Il reste encore un épilogue, alors si cette fin ne vous a pas plu, il y aura toujours un "omake" :D


End file.
